The present invention relates to a teleconference system.
In a prior art teleconference system, a plurality of microphones are located in each of spaced apart locations and participants are seated in front of the respective microphones. The outputs of the microphones are fed to a mixing circuit and transmitted to the other location for reproducing sounds through a loudspeaker. However, the sound generated by a participant is detected not only by the associated microphone but by adjacent ones at different times. The result is a reproduction of undesirable sounds which degrade the quality of the desired signal.
In a further prior art teleconference system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,731 issued to Hassemi et al, a plurality of teleconference stations are connected to a conference bridge through voice-actuated switches. However, the voice-actuated switches tends to truncate the leading and trailing edges of a sound due to inherent time delays.